The present invention relates to large scale electronic displays, and in particular to portable large screen displays.
Large screen displays are commonly deployed at sporting events and other public gatherings, but are generally large fixed installations. While such display can be set temporarily and removed this is very time consuming, in part because it is difficult to identify and repair defects or faulty components in the displays.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a large screen display that is portable, robust and easy to repair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for transporting and protecting such portable display.
It is a further object of the invention that the portable display is both thin and relatively light weight for portability and storage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a display in a variety of portable storage formats for ease of transportation and set up in a variety of venues.